


Interrogation

by Princely_Indulgences



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, Torture, also neon j is a little bit evil. as a treat, and kliff enjoys it quite a bit, but it stands alone as is, marking as unfinished cause i got ideas for potentially continuing it, technically but is isn't anything life threatening, there is a plot if you squint but it isn't anything solid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princely_Indulgences/pseuds/Princely_Indulgences
Summary: Neon J gets information out of Kliff regarding illegal hacking activities.
Relationships: Neon J. (No Straight Roads)/Kliff (No Straight Roads)
Kudos: 35





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent writing, please heed the tags! If you are uncomfortable with any of this, please just close the page and find something you are comfortable with.

Kliff lets out a quiet huff as the tip of the knife is pressed against his cheek. Not hard enough to pierce the skin, but the cold of the steel makes his blood rush.

"Enjoying yourself?" Neon J asks, looming over the hacker.

Kliff pulls at the restraints keeping his arms behind his back, but it's useless. Even if he got out of them, Neon J would be able to kill him right then and there. And he has no doubt he would, considering the position he was in.

He doesn't know if he should be thankful for his body finding the threatening cyborg hot, or ashamed. But seeing as it has kept him (mostly) unharmed in a way he can recover from later, and that Neon J seems to be getting something out of this too...

He can bury shame under the mix of fear and horniness.

"You're going to tell me everything you know, Kliff." Neon J says, slowly dragging the knife across his cheek. "If you don't, I will make sure the pain far outweighs the pleasure."

Kliff gulps. "I told you what I knew already." He mutters, voice shaking. "I don't memorize everything I download- augh!"

The knife has been pressed into his cheek, deeper than it should be, but nothing too dangerous. Yet. Blood pools around the blade, slowly dripping down his face as the knife is pulled away. Even though it hurts, Kliff can feel his dick twitch.

"You know more than you admit, though." There is a dangerous sound underlying the cyborg's tone. "Tell me."

The questions he asks are mostly all things Kliff can answer, though occasionally he needs 'help remembering', as Neon J puts it, that results in another cut in his skin. The stinging sensation feels... good. It shouldn't, but it does, and Kliff finds himself panting the more he is cut. His cheek and his chest were going to be covered in them, but he doesn't really care.

He does care about his clothes, which Neon J has no issues cutting through. Kliff has never been the type to enjoy being.... exposed. But here he was, jacket and shirt cut away.

Neon J runs his hands over Kliff's chest, fingers brushing over the cuts, smearing blood. Kliff winces while also jerking forward into the touch. "Look at you. Squirming under the touch of your enemy. Pathetic."

Kliff takes in a deep breath, trying to steel himself. "Says the man who is definitely taking joy in touching their enemy."

Neon J grabs one of his nipples, twisting it roughly, getting a yelp from the restrained man. "It's my job to hurt my enemies."

"Maybe, but it isn't your job to enjoy it."

Neon J leans in, and even though he only has a screen, Kliff can tell it is a glare of some sort. "You sure like to talk, don't you?"

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Neon J growls, hand moving down to press at Kliff's crotch roughly. It makes him yelp again, partially from pleasure, but mostly from pain. He was already aching for touch, but that was a little too rough.

"You talk only when I tell you too. Got it?"

Kliff nods, blinking away tears. Oww...

He continues his questioning, and Kliff seems a little more willing to give over information. Information about places he has hacked, and why. Revealing that some of these things were particularly dangerous. Not just for the government, but for Neon J himself. 

This information leads to a few deeper cuts. Even if he complied, the fact he did it at all should be punished.

By the end of the questioning, Neon J has cut away the hacker's pants and underwear, exposing his dick, dripping with precum.

Kliff still has enough sense to look away, face flushed (whether or not it was pain or embarrassment, who could say), shifting a bit against his restraints. He could feel Neon J's gaze, or whatever its equivalent was.

"I am going to ask you one more question. How you answer will determine how this ends for you." Neon J says.

Kliff forces himself to look back at the cyborg. At this point he has told him pretty much all he knew. "What is it?"

Neon J sets the knife aside, and leans in close to Kliff.

"Will you turn over all your devices willingly? Or will we be forced to break into them?"

Kliff is sweating a bit. He hated more than anything the idea of people having that information. Being a hacker was something he had become a master at, and he took pride in it! To have that information cracked into made his stomach churn. Even if they had all this information, they didn't have access to how he got it.

If he turned his devices over, giving them all permissions, everything that he had worked towards through his life would be for naught.

"..." He licks his lips, thinking hard.

This was his everything they wanted... but it wouldn't really matter if he was dead, would it? 

"Yes." He closes his eyes, taking a shaky breath. Somehow, this was the worst pain of all. "I'll give you all my devices, and the logins and codes. Everything."

Neon J chuckles, raising a hand and patting Kliff's face. "Good boy."

And then, in a whirr of motion, Neon J has lifted the man from his chair and pushed him to the ground, wrists trapped under his body. Metal hands reach out and tear away the clothes remaining on his person. He lets out a surprised grunt, mind trying to recalibrate itself to its new position.

He can hear the sound of some sort of mechanical whirring, unable to look and see what it is, though, as Neon J is using one hand to pin him down. Then he feels the cold touch of metal on his cock, smearing precum over it and pulling away.

"W-what are you doing?" Kliff asks, trying to bite back a whine.

"Making this fun for both of us." Neon J says, voice husky. Kliff can see the motion of his shoulder, moving slightly as if...

Oh.

He seems to come to a realization of what is happening, only solidified when Neon J lets him go to lift his legs and place them over his shoulders. Now, Kliff can manage a look down, and see the metal dick, smeared in what is probably his precum.

Fuck, that was hot.

He lays his head back, panting a bit. Words couldn't really describe the sensations filling his body, other than need. So this is what Neon J meant. He gave the right answer, so he was being rewarded.

"Nothing to say now?" Neon J asks, positioning his dick at Kliff's entrance. "Come on. Beg."

"Please." Kliff says, huffing.

"Please what?"

"Please.. fuck me." Kliff hears the neediness in his voice, too caught up in the situation to care.

"Very good." And with that, the cyborg pushes himself in. A low, autotuned moan escapes his throat. Practically hidden by Kliff's own moan. He hadn't had sex in a long time, and his body had to adjust, considering the absolute minimal preparation he had received.

"So tight..." Neon J comments, voice shaking slightly. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Kliff is too far gone at this point to really say much, lost in the mix sensations of pain and pleasure, and blood going to his head instead of his... well, head.

Neon J pulls out, then thrusts back in, noticing the pain underlying Kliff's moans. Just a few more thrusts, though, and the pain is gone, solely pleasure dripping from the man's lips.

"So good." Neon J sighs, thrusting. "This is where a dirty little hacker like you deserves to be. Dominated, melting under my fingertips." The sound of what could be genuine hate pierces through the comment, but Kliff can't bring himself to care. Right now he just wanted to enjoy this sensation. Get lost in it for a few blissful moments.

Neon J was perfectly content with this, putting his focus solely into slamming into Kliff. At a particular angle, Kliff yelps, and Neon J chuckles. Looks like he found the sweet spot!

He slams into that spot, again and again, and Kliff's pleasured moans and shouts grow louder and louder, dick leaking more pre cum. He would try to touch himself if he still weren't restrained, the ache of need growing. But he couldn't, and he could feel tears forming at the need.

"I-I'm close!" Kliff practically shouts, pulling at his restraints instinctively. "Please-!"

"Please what?" Neon J huffs out, radar falling out of sync. "What do you want? Hm?"

"Touch me! Pleease, please!"

Neon J would be smirking if he had a mouth. "No no, you will come for me without touching yourself."

"Pleease!!"

Neon J tightens his grip on Kliff's thighs. "Beg all you want. You'll get no mercy from me!"

Kliff would beg more, but he can't. The pounding is too much, mind clouding over. He can feel the heat in his gut coiling, body tensing. Neon J can feel that latter, and goes harder, faster, losing some of his rhythm.

The ravaging is enough to send Kliff over the edge. He jerks his hips the best he can, wailing Neon J's name as he cums, staining his abdomen and chest in his own seed.

Neon J keeps going, even when Kliff is done, glitched sounds of pleasuring playing out before he too is coming, shoving himself inside Kliff and holding himself there as the built in lubricant comes out. He stays there until it stops, and finds himself slouching, held up only by Kliff's legs over his shoulders. 

"Ha... ha..." Neon J is trying to form words. Some sort of taunt, but thinking is still sort of difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> If your comment includes character bashing of Kliff just leave. This isn't here cause I want to hurt him, and I enjoy his character very much. Thanks!


End file.
